Mordeshakes 20
by ZhaneWrites
Summary: You remember the original Mordeshakes, right? Well, after needing some money, Mordecai and Rigby decided to sell some Mordeshakes, and it was a big success, now, Mordecai decided it was time to create a new formula and the next successor of his original milkshake.


Rigby entered the room with the supplies Mordecai asked for. "Alright, here they are Mordecai, the stuff you asked me for?" Rigby said. "Thank you Rigby"

"So what is this stuff for?" Rigby said, he can see some fruit, some chocolate, some milk, a blender and other cooking stuff. "Ah, it's time to make history again" Mordecai said happily.

"Excuse me?" Rigby asked. "We're gonna do the Mordeshake 2.0" Rigby raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. "Because I think it's about time we mix the ingredients a bit".

Meanwhile in Benson's office, he was staring at the window, looking at what nature has to offer.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen…"

Mordecai was ready; it was time to make the great Mordeshake even more powerful than ever before, he wanted to make history!

"Alright Rigby, pass me the ingredients as we make history". Rigby was getting tired already of hearing the word "history" over and over again. Mordecai then set up himself to prepare a new version of his Mordeshake, using a lot of fruit to replace quite a lot of the portion of milk, using sweet fruits like Bananas, melons, apples, peaches, pineapples, coconuts, nuts, and others, adding some sugar, milk, ice, vanilla and of course, Mordecai's secret special ingredient, not even Rigby knows what it is, but they say that ingredient is what makes this milkshake so special.

When Rigby noticed, the blender sure was full, he didn't think it would be able to take it all. "Mordecai come on dude, that's not a very good idea, the blender is full and something bad could happen". Rigby pledged.

"Oh come on, since when do you care so much about it? It's gonna take it all, besides we're down here totally safe in the garage, nothing wrong could happen". Mordecai added, trying to assure Rigby everything was going to be fine.

"Dude, I still don't think that's—" He didn't finish, he was interrupted. "TIME TO MAKE HISTORY, MORDESHAKES 2.0 THE ALPHA VERSION" Mordecai yelled.

"What?" Was all Rigby could mutter. Mordecai turned on the blender.

Benson was writing something when he could feel the whole house shaking.

"What the? What is going on? MORDECAI, RIGBY!" He yelled.

Benson rushed to where he thought the noise was coming from, he was astonished, the whole garage was covered in a colorful milkshake.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO NOW!?" he was furious, Mordecai and Rigby tried to explain.

"Well, we were—" although they didn't manage to finish, Benson interrupted them "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TWO WERE DOING, CLEAN THIS GARAGE AND YOURSELVES OR YOU'RE FIRED" and with that Benson went away.

Rigby and Mordecai had no choice but to clean the garage, after they finished cleaning themselves and the garage, Rigby saw Mordecai smiling. "Hey dude, what's up?"

"The shake, it's ready". He said. "What? You gotta be kidding, I thought the blender exploded" Rigby added.

"Look at it, it's precious". Mordecai said. "I see you already added the stamp, kind of basic but it works" Rigby eyed the big milkshake, not sure if this was a good idea or not.

"Um, Mordecai, does this look okay to drink for you?" Rigby was nervous.

"It sure is dude, now let me try it"

Rigby crossed his fingers and closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

-SLURP-

Rigby felt nothing, he opened his eyes. "huh? Mordecai?"

There he was, standing, with big star-shaped pupils, not saying anything.

"Mordecai are you okay? What happened? Hello? Earth to bird-man? Hello?" Nothing, there was no response, Rigby assumed it was because of the milkshake. "What's so special about this?" he said, trying it himself.

-SLURP-

"Meh, what's so…" then it happened, the same big star-shaped pupils appeared.

He was getting lost, it felt amazing, a new sensation of addicting food combined with milk was taking over him and Mordecai, they couldn't believe, it felt like they could sing a song about it all day long.

But soon they will realize they weren't in the garage anymore and as they were running away, you could barely see Benson yelling their names…


End file.
